The forbidden love between an eagle and a snake
by Half Lost Girl
Summary: I am Adeena Green. Half-blooded witch. Sorted into Ravenclaw house. Three years older than the boy who lived and believed what he had said about the dark lord's return. I always tried to do the right thing. But I had two big secrets. One of them... I had an affair with the death eater, Lucius Malfoy.
1. Prologue

I only own the head character, who in an OC, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, My queen. Kind AU where Lucius Malfoy never went to Azkaban.

Warning: Underage, sex, death.

prologue:

I am Adeena Green. I went to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. I am a half-blood witch and I was sorted into Ravenclaw house, I as I knew I would be. I am three years older than the boy who lived. I have dark brown hair, green eyes and I often wear my blue cloak. My grades are good and I try to do the right thing. I believed Harry Potter, I was certain the dark lord had returned. But I had two big secrets. One of them… I had an affair with the death eater, Lucius Malfoy.

It all started the summer between my fifth and sixth year. I was in Diagon Alley, looking for books when I met him. We were looking on the same bookshelf. I liked that section because it was almost never other people because it was far away from the cashier.

"Malfoy." I had greeted him. I hated death eaters.

"Green." He said. "If I didn't know any better I would say I heard spite in your voice."

"Good."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're death eater scum, Malfoy."

"Watch your mouth, Green." He said darkly.

"I'm not scared of you," I said. "Or Voldemort." He jumped at the name.

"Don't you dare speak the dark lord's name!"

"Like I care about a name." I turned to him and looked into those silver eyes. "And I will never take orders from a death eater."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Green?" And a minutes later, we were making out in the bookstore scrub and I was moaning his name. And then, he pulled away and said, "Until next time, Green."


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or the world.

Warning: This chapter contains sex.

Chapter 1

When I later was on the Hogwarts express that year I was sure he had done just to embarrass me. I sat in a compartment with my friends, and my cat, Lizzie and my Owl Killian. I didn't tell any of them about the incident in the bookstore. When we got to the school, the dementors were all over the place and Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. What a year… Later that year, when I was alone in the girls' dorms I got an owl. I took the letter and read it.

 _Dear Miss. Green. I had a pleasant time last time we met. Meet me by the Room of Requirement at 8._

 _-L.M_

What the…

At 8 o'clock I went to the 7th floor. The corridor was completely empty until…

"Good evening Miss. Green." I turned around to see Lucius Malfoy.

"How did you get past the dementors?"

"I am a parent." He simply answered. Then he walked up to me and seconds later a door appeared. "Ladies first." I hesitated but slowly opened the door. The room was quite big and it had a king size bed in the Slytherin colours, green and silver. He walked in and closed the door. I turned to him and he kissed me and I kissed him back. I put my legs around him and he carried me to the bed where he lay me down and started to undress me. It felt so wrong but it felt so good. A part of me told me to kick him off but another part wanted him to continue and I let that part take over. I undressed him. He unclasped my bra and while he kissed my breasts, he took off my panties. Suddenly he stopped.

"Are you a virgin?" He suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?" He repeated.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want this?"

"Yeah…" That evening he made love to me. He would deny it but he was gentle with me. But that was the only time he made love to me. The rest of the year we met at night and those nights he fucked me. It was no love or feelings involved.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back!

I don't own anything

Warning, this story contains: Underage, sex and violence.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS ME A LOT!

My sixth year, the dementors were gone but this year that Triwizard tournament was to take place and I have to say that I was not surprised Harry Potter was the fourth champion since he often had bad luck. I felt bad for him though. Meanwhile, I and Lucius continued to meet.

"Potter!" I called when I saw the poor boy on the school grounds. He was all alone at the moment.

"Hi…" He said.

"I don't know if you know me… I'm Adeena Green, sixth year Ravenclaw. I just wanted to tell you that… I don't think you put your name in the goblet and… if you need help with any of the tasks, I'm willing to help. I know a few spells!" Then I whispered, "I've heard rumours that the first task is dragons?" He looked surprised.

"Thanks, Green. I will. Yes, the first task is dragons but I have a plan."

"That's great! Not that you have to battle a dragon but that you have a plan! I have to go, but it was nice meeting you." I wanted to help the boy. I was having sex with his enemies followers… It was the least I could do.

Harry completed the first two tasks.

But the third task was horrible. I and Lucius took the opportunity to meet in the room of requirement. He kissed me on the neck and it was feeling so good. We were on it a third time where he suddenly grunted in pain. _His dark mark._

"I have to go." Was all he said before he dressed by just flicking his wand and left. My heart was beating fast. I got scared. If his dark mark is hurting that means… _no!_

I ran out to the tournament and tried to find Dumbledore but I couldn't find him. Then it was too late. Harry returned with Cedric Diggory's body. He was back. I knew it…

My 7th year was horrible. Umbridge was at Hogwarts and denied that Voldemort was back. I told Harry I believed him. A lot of people didn't.

Lucius and I continued to meet we never talked about Voldemort. One evening after we had had sex I lay with my head on his chest.

"How does your manner look like?" I suddenly asked,

"Why?"

"I wanna know. I'm curious."

"It's big…" He told me all about his home and I listened. I wish I could have stayed in that moment forever.

When Dumbledore's Army was formed I joined. Harry was a great teacher, actually. When it was time to learn how to cast a Patronus I didn't need any help. I had done it a thousand times. I thought about the times I laughed with my friends. The times we took long walks, the late night we lay awake, talking about everything and laughing at everything. And I thought about the little talks I had with Lucius after sex.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said and a big eagle came out of my wand and flew across the room.

But one lesson Umbridge found out. I ran through the corridor and came to a window. I looked behind and heard Draco Malfoy and his friends coming my way. I jumped out of the window and transformed into my animagus form, an eagle.

REVIEW! 3333


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter

Warning, this story contains sex, violence.

Chapter 4

When Umbridge finally was gone and Dumbledore came back it was time for graduation. Everyone in my year cried and to be honest I cried a little myself. I was going to miss some of my classmates, but I was more of a lone wolf, really. I had talked to Professor McGonagall och Professor Dumbledore and I wanted to become a teacher at Hogwarts and next year I was going to return to Hogwarts to learn how to be a transfiguration teacher. I would even get my own room! McGonagall had one lesson every day, Wednesday to Friday. Monday and Tuesday, she had two lessons. But even as I were glad because of this chance I knew that a war was coming. And when it did I would be at Hogwarts, protecting the wizarding world.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

I was in Diagon Alley and I bought books, quills, parchment and of course I went into the Weasley twins store and bought a lot of stuff there. I also said hi to said twins and told them quickly that what they did at Hogwarts to Umbridge was the only thing keeping the students sane. I was walking around when I saw Lucius Malfoy through the crowd. He smirked at me and started walking. I walked into an empty alley and turned into my animagus form and followed. A lot of people were surprised to see an eagle. I followed Lucius to Knockturn Alley. He went into a store so I landed in an empty alley and transformed back before I went into the same store.

"Miss. Green. What a surprise to see you here in Knockturn Alley… alone." Lucius said

"Malfoy. Yes, I am not usually here." I looked around the store. It was filled with books that probably contained some dark shit.

"You should come here more often, you fit right in with that new look of yours." During the summer I had changed my style. I had my hair in a high ponytail, a black, sleeveless crop top and jeans in the same colour. My makeup consisted of mascara, dark eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. I still had my blue cloak though.

"Well, it was time for a change… What kind of store is this…?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that the owner is out right now and this whole store is empty. Do you wanna see the back of the shop?"

"Sure." Right when we got to the back of the shop we started making out. He flicked his wand and our clothes were off and he fucked me against the wall. I moaned his name while he kissed my neck.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

When I saw my room at Hogwarts my jaw dropped. It wasn't huge but it was perfect. I started unpacking all my stuff. When I was done the wardrobe was filled and the room was decorated with blue. I had taken Lizzie and Killian with me and Lizzie had her own bed but Killian stole her bed and Lizzie slept in my bed instead. The walls were in wood while the walls were in stone. My room was behind a painting of an eagle. I also had my own bathroom that had a shower.

My affair with Lucius continued. We had sex in every broom closet, my bed, my shower, in the room of requirement… Then, suddenly I went two weeks without hearing from him but in April I got a letter from Lucius.

 _Meet me in the forbidden forest. Tonight at 8._

 _L.M_

Of course, I went. I walked through the forest. I wore my cloak and had the hood on. When I saw him I took off the hood.

"Hi," I said as I approached him.

"We need to talk."

"What?"

"A war is coming. I don't want to kill you, Adeena. You are such a powerful witch… Join us. Join the dark lord and you will be treated with respect in our new world."

"What? I… Lucius, I'm not going to become a death eater!"

"But you could have everything you ever dreamed of!"

"I don't dream about being crucioed by Voldemort." He flinched at the name.

"If you accept, we can continue our little… game. Otherwise, we can't do this anymore."

"Then I guess this is goodbye Lucius." It killed me to say it but I would never think about joining the dark! That was out of the question!

"I guess it is." He lifted up my chin and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back a little, still holding my chin.

"Goodbye Lucius." Then I watched him walk away till he was no longer seen and I allowed myself to cry.

Months later I realised he knew what was going to happen and once again I cried when I ran out of the doors and saw that it was true. Dumbledore was dead.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter so please review and I will try to answer them! Also, it helps me and encourages me to keep writing! 3


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling.

"I can't stay here, Professor…" A war was coming and I had to get out of Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now!" McGonagall insisted.

"Professor Snape is headmaster and he killed Dumbledore! I have to out of here and I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall but you can't stop me."

"I know… Please, be careful, Miss. Green."

"You were always my favourite professor."

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

I sat in a tree in my animagus form and watched Hogwarts. The place that had been my second home, the place that was warm and safe, was now cold, dark, bitter and ruled my death eaters. I did miss Lucius but he was a death eater and I was… well, me! I hoped Harry Potter was out there, doing the right thing, fighting for the wizarding world. I flew into the forbidden forest and saw a flock of centaurs. I flew down to them and turned back to my human form.

"I'm coming with peace," I said before they had time to say anything.

"What do you want?" One of them asked. "We don't associate with wizards or witches."

"Please…" I felt tears burning in my eyes as I realized the fact. "I just don't want to be alone for Christmas." I guess they felt a tiny bit of sympathy for me since they let me stay for a night.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

I was just trying to survive at first but in April, I found out what the students of Hogwarts were doing and I managed to get inside Hogwarts when someone opened the Room Of Requirement.

"Who are you?" said the person who was about to open.

"Adeena Green. Ravenclaw house, please let me in. I've been on the run for months!" She believed me and I was let in.

"Who's that?" Everyone asked.

"I'm Adeena Green. Ravenclaw. Former student."

"You was with McGonagall last year, during her lessons?"

"Yes. I've been on the run for months now."

"You must be hungry. We have soup!" I knew who that was…

"You're Neville Longbottom, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He answered.

HpHpHpHpHpHp

"Harry Potter…" I whispered as Neville came back with the golden trio.

The battle was raging. I was fighting for my life. Spells were cast everywhere and suddenly Lucius Malfoy stood in front of me.

"Move." I simply said.

"Or what?" He asked.

"You're at the wrong end of my wand, Lucius." He said nothing. "I don't wanna fight you…" Still nothing. "But you are giving me no choice… _Reducto!_ " He dodged it. I cast spell after spell at him and he dodged, cast spells at me and it was the hardest fight. Not because of his strength but because it hurt me to fight him. Then he apparated away…

Harry was going to the forest… That was the only explanation… I couldn't find him anywhere at Hogwarts!

The boy who lived is dead. I couldn't believe it. Hagrid carried his lifeless body and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I had not been listening so much when I suddenly saw Neville pull out the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat and… HARRY WAS ALIVE! Not much later, the war had really begun. A lot of people were dead and I was going to make every death eater pay for it. Or I was planning to but I reached for my wand and…

"Shit!" My wand was missing. A death eater I didn't recognize was approaching. He smirked when he saw I was defenceless. I wasn't though. I could be stronger, faster and better. I never wanted anyone to know my secret, but I wasn't going to die for it!

"You are going to die, girl." The death eater said.

"Actually, I'm winning."

"You are nothing more than a useless witch. Half-blood too." My eyes burned and I walked closer and he was becoming a little unsure and when I spoke he looked downright terrified.

"I, Adeena Green, Heir Of Ravenclaw, will not be killed by a death eater!" I said and did the thing, the power only the Ravenclaw line has been gifted with… I shapeshifted. I turned into a lioness and the death eater was so shocked that I attacked him. I took hold of his head and snapped and his neck was broken. I turned into an owl and flew outside the window only to fly inside another and quickly changing back to a lioness to attack death eaters when they least expected it. Then I saw Lucius and Narcissa run through the castle without wands. What the… Draco! Their son! However, Lucius was hit by a spell and told his wife to go on without him. She ran away. I fought my way through the death eaters and got to him. He was unconscious.

"Fuck" I breathed. I had to do something… Thank God we were on the first floor. I carried him. He was heavy and I had to use wandless magic but I wasn't able to use enough so I still had to carry him. I carried him until I was able to apparate to Malfoy Manor. I found his room and lay him on the bed. I kissed his forehead and apparated back. I was fighting death eaters as a bear when Voldemort died. The war was over…

I went back to the manor. Narcissa wasn't there yet but Lucius was awake.

"You saved me."

"Yeah."

"The war…?"

"It's over. Voldemort is dead." He flinched at the name.

"Good…"

"I did miss you, Lucius," I confessed. "And I am going to continue missing you."

"Please… One last time?"

"Did you just beg?" I smiled.

"No. I asked politely." He smiled. "By the way… I was in a hurry... " Then he stopped himself. "Draco! Is he okay? Is he safe?"

"He's okay. I saw him leave the school. They should be here soon. Probably not strong enough to apparate."

"Thank god…" He looked relieved. "As I was about to say… Did I see you turn into a lion?"

"Yes."

"I thought your Patronus and animagus was an eagle?"

"It is." He looked confused. "I am the heir." He looked shocked.

"Of Ravenclaw…" He breathed. "Come here." He said and then he made love to me. He would never be able to deny that that was not just fucking. That was lovemaking. He fell asleep after and five minutes after I heard Narcissa in the house. I turned into an owl and flew a bit and then turned into an eagle. I shapeshifted a lot. From eagle to lion, from owl, to wolf, to horse, to panther, to dog, to cat, to phoenix. Then I stopped in an empty part of the woods and tried what I always had been afraid to try. I turned into a dragon. Then I turned into an eagle and flew rest of the way to Hogwarts. I was finally free!

A/N: Do you want an epilouge?


	6. Epilogue

This is the epilogue! Thanks to 0netflixme0 for her encouraging review! Now, enjoy!

When the war was over, everyone knew who I was. The daily prophet wrote about it when they didn't write about the war. I changed my name to Ravenclaw and became the teacher in transfiguration. During a summer, I met a man in the muggle world, Kieran. He was tall, handsome. He was tanned with light brown hair and blue eyes. I fell for him and when he proposed…

" _Will you marry me?" Kieran stood on his knees offering a beautiful ring._

" _I think there is something you need to know first…"_

I told him all about the wizarding world. He was… surprised but he didn't stop loving me. He read all the books I had about my world and Hogwarts and when I came home one day he had finished them all.

"This explains why you're gone all year…"

"Yeah… I have been thinking about quitting and opening a shop in Diagon Alley, maybe a café."

"This… Woman. Rowena Ravenclaw… Are you related?"

"Yes…"

"Adeena Ravenclaw, will you marry me?" _Omg…_

"Yes!" I kissed him.

"Can I take your surname. It's cooler than mine, Clarke."

"Of course."

We got married and one day, I got pregnant and I gave birth to twin daughters. We named them Liria and Lucy. I opened a café in Diagon Alley and our daughters went to Hogwarts a year over Harry Potter's kids. I and Kieran got a house in Godric's Hollow.

One day, when the last customers had left one person came in and I was… I didn't even know.

"Lucius…?"

"I came in to borrow the bathroom…" He was as shocked as I.

"It's that way," I said and pointed.

"Thanks:"He went in there and a panic attack later he came back.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Great… I'm married and I have two daughters."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah…. They're named Liria and uh… Lucy." After you…

"Oh…" He looked surprised. "Well, I better get going." He walked up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Good night, Miss. Ravencl-" He stopped. "Adeena" He went out of the café and I felt… closure.

A/N: That's all! Please review what you think and I have this idea about an AU, where Voldemort wins, so write if you want me to write that! I hope you have enjoyed this story!


End file.
